1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing bit-rate reduction and reconstruction of image data using dither arrays.
2. Background Art
As computing power increases and as computer users become more sophisticated, the use of color images in computer systems and computer based publishing systems is becoming increasingly widespread. The use of color images is no longer limited to professionals using high-end computer systems. Instead, the reproduction of color images is quickly becoming a standard feature of personal computers used by all levels of computer users.